fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi
is the sixth of the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series featuring all current Pretty Cure characters. It will be released in theaters in Japan on September 13, 2014. The Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure characters will make their movie debut. Synopsis Official Transcript One day, Cherry and friends met the other Pretty Cures. The villains that were revived, seeing 37 Cures together, wanted to set a challenge, so they separated each group of Cures into different groups with a different task. If the Cures win, they will be able to upgrade to super forms and earn the ability to destroy the villains once more! Story Snapshots soon! Kokoro Lights Intro Kanade and Cherry greet the audience, then introduce the Kokoro Lights, the new version of the Miracle Lights. They explain what it is used for until two "monsters" (who are actually their respective mascots Hummy and Hana dressed up). Kanade yells at Hibiki to transform because Kanade can't transform alone. The three transform and attempt to "fight", but they soon "fall". Nagisa and Rose are holding Kokoro Lights and cheer for the Cures. The Cures finally get up and "defeat" the "monsters". The Cures, Nagisa, and Rose then introduce the movie and countdown to begin. Main Story Miyuki and Nozomi were walking with each other one day to talk about Pretty Cure privately. Miyuki wasn't looking and bumped into a girl by accident. She was sorry, and the girl said her name was Cherry and wanted to join in the conversation. When the girls were walking together with their new friend, Cherry revealed to them that she was a Pretty Cure too. The opening of the movie then starts. All the others are having a picnic with the mascots, meeting Daisy, Sunny, and Rose. Nozomi, Miyuki, and Cherry join in the picnic and are enjoying it. Then, the villains are shown to be revived and decide to challenge the Cures. All the Cures transformed, then were separated into different groups. In the leader group, Black, Peach, Melody, and Happy are first to fall from a portal. The others fall after a little conversation, and the Cures start their mission. In the second group, White, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Marine, Beat, Beauty, Diamond, and Marine Mirage safely land on feet, but the others fall in a pile. They get up, and start the mission. In the third group, Rouge, Peace, and Rosetta are first to fall. Then, Moonlight, Sunny, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage fall next, and Rouge and Sunny seem to start looking at each other, which Moonlight Mirage jokes about. The others fall, and they start the mission. Meanwhile, the mascots have to take on the villains, which Hana, Miracle, Bright, and Kira are having a rough time along with Chiffon and Potpourri. With the leader group, Happy, Heart, and Blossom Mirage keep on tripping when trying to run from the monster, while Black is succeeding the most. The other five quickly join in while the other three have the hardest time, and Blossom wonders if they are just the newest Cures. With the second group, only White, Marine, Beat, and Beauty are doing a nice job, Egret, Aqua, Berry, Diamond, and Marine Mirage are doing a decent job, the green Cures are doing good, and Rhythm is trying her hardest, all getting the job done quickly. With the third group, all Cures are doing great, but Moonlight, Sword, and Moonlight Mirage show to be the strongest Cures by helping everyone else easily. The first and second groups finally all do great like the third group and all are in front of the villains, seeing what destruction has occured. The mascots wave the Kokoro Lights, the new version of Miracle Lights, and the Cures receive upgrades and use their power to defeat the villains. They detransform to human forms and congratulate each other. The lead Cures welcome Cherry, the secondary Cures welcome Daisy, and the other Cures welcome Sunny and Rose. They all have a great time finishing their picnic while the mascots introduce each other. Then, they believe they saw another monster and transformed, but it was only a Pretty Cure fan, Suteki Nazo, who later goes to her daycare (confirmed by Believe, not by movie). Egret decides to start up an idol group and invites all but two of the Cures, but only two, Aqua and Peace, accepted. She asks the Mirage Cures, then Moonlight Mirage decides to join in, and named the group "Pretty Cure Mugen". The girls agreed, and all of the Cures said thank you to everyone. The bonus occurs after the credits. The lead Cures take turns introducing the Pretty Cure Super Medley before the music initiates. Each Cure group takes turns dancing to their opening, then all of them are up on stage thanking the audience for coming to see the movie. Characters Pretty Cures Bold names are in the intro for the Kokoro Lights demonstration. Italic names are members of Pretty Cure Mugen. *'Misumi Nagisa' / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *''Mishou Mai / Cure Egret / Cure Windy'' *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *''Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua'' *Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight *'Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody' *'Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm' *Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *''Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace'' *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *??? / Cure Ace *'Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage' *Kurumi Daisy / Cure Marine Mirage *Myoudouin Sunny / Cure Sunshine Mirage *''Tsukikage Rose'' / Cure Moonlight Mirage Fairies/Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Lulun *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop *Coco *Natts *Syrup *Milk *Chiffon *Tarte *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri *'Hummy' *Fairy Tones *Candy *Pop *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Davi *Ai *'Hana' *Miracle *Bright *Kira Villains *Dark King *Akudaikan *Boss *Moebius *Dune *Noise *Pierrot *Selfish King *Taika *Zakenna (monsters) Movie-Only Characters *Suteki Nazo Songs Cure Versions *Pretty Cure ~Eien no Tomodachi~ (Pretty Cure Ver.) - sung by Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Heart, and Cure Blossom Mirage (featured on vocal album; all nine have solo versions on separate albums) *Pretty Cure Mugen - sung by Cure Egret, Cure Aqua, Cure Peace, and Cure Moonlight Mirage (featured on vocal album; all four have solo versions on separate albums; also used in the movie during the group battle scenes) Insert Songs *DANZEN! Futari wa Pretty Cure (Version Max Heart) - sung by Cure Black, Cure White, and Shiny Luminous (used in final battle) *Makasete★Splash☆Star★ - sung by Cure Bloom and Cure Egret (used in final battle) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! - sung by Cure Dream, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade, Cure Mint, Cure Aqua, and Milky Rose (used in final battle) *Let's! Fresh Pretty Cure! - sung by Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion (used in final battle) *Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! - sung by Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, and Cure Moonlight (used in final battle) *La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞Unlimited ver∞~ - sung by Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Beat, and Cure Muse (used in final battle) *Let's Go! Smile Pretty Cure! - sung by Cure Happy, Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March, and Cure Beauty (used in final battle) *Happy Go Lucky! Doki Doki! Pretty Cure - sung by Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta, Cure Sword, and Cure Ace (used in final battle) *Alright! We Are Mirage Pretty Cure! - sung by Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, and Cure Moonlight Mirage (used in final battle) *Pretty Cure Super Medley - sung by Cure Black, Cure Bloom, Cure Dream, Cure Peach, Cure Blossom, Cure Melody, Cure Happy, Cure Heart, and Cure Blossom Mirage (used as a bonus in the dance scene) Cure Groups The groups are very much like the DX3 movie. The lead Cures are put into one group, then the blue, green, and white Cures are in their own group, and everyone else is combined into one group. Group 1/Leader Group *Cure Black *Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Cure Dream *Cure Peach *Cure Blossom *Cure Melody *Cure Happy *Cure Heart *Cure Blossom Mirage Group 2/Blue, Green, White Group *Cure White *Cure Egret / Cure Windy *Cure Mint *Cure Aqua *Cure Berry *Cure Marine *Cure Rhythm *Cure Beat *Cure March *Cure Beauty *Cure Diamond *Cure Marine Mirage Group 3/Bright and Colorful Group *Shiny Luminous *Cure Rouge *Cure Lemonade *Milky Rose *Cure Pine *Cure Passion *Cure Sunshine *Cure Moonlight *Cure Muse *Cure Sunny *Cure Peace *Cure Rosetta *Cure Sword *Cure Ace *Cure Sunshine Mirage *Cure Moonlight Mirage Poll Winners Favorite Pretty Cure - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond Best Pretty Cure Partner - Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (2nd) : Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (3rd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat Cure You Want to Be the Most - Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword *Runner Up (2nd) : Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (3rd) : Midorikawa Nao / Cure March Cure You Want to Cook With the Most - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (2nd) : Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom / Cure Bright *Runner Up (3rd) : Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm Best Cure Duo - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion + Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat *Runner Up (2nd) : Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade + Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Runner Up (3rd) : Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond + Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Best Lead Cure - Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Runner Up (2nd) - Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Runner Up (3rd) - Hanasaki Cherry / Cure Blossom Mirage Best Final Cure - Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion *Runner Up (2nd) - Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage *Runner Up (3rd) - Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Favorite Mascot - Hummy *Runner Up (2nd) : Raquel *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco Best Mascot Partner - Sharuru *Runner Up (2nd) : Davi *Runner Up (3rd) : Coco My Winners' Comments Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword - Makopi! So amazing! I noticed she has been enjoyed so much by others, no wonder why she is the favorite! Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace - The cutest Cure ever! I can picture myself fighting alongside her! Tsukikage Rose / Cure Moonlight Mirage - Another amazing Cure! She has so much to go through in life, but I want to taste her cupcakes she made! Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion - Woah, a three-way persona! She and Ellen work really well as partners, that second movie tells all! Kurokawa Ellen / Cure Beat - Another three-way persona?! Too amazing! I've seen a picture of her (as Siren) and Setsuna (as Eas) before, so no wonder why the duo is enjoyed so much! Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream - She and Coco, so beautiful! I can't believe they even kissed before! Hummy - I got three cupcakes~nya! Such a cute line, and such a cute appearance herself! Sharuru - She and Mana, so well together. Now I'm going to be imagining the two of us together! How interesting! Bonus Stories Mana Cannot Sing Lullabies?! - Mana and Cherry notice Ai is crying again and Mana tries to sing a lullaby for her second try, but Cherry watches and hears the horrible singing Mana. Cooking Competition-5 Cure Version! - Shiny Luminous, Cure Bloom, Cure Rhythm, Cure Sunny, and Cure Moonlight Mirage decide to have a cooking competition to see who cooks better than the others. Urara and Makoto's Duet Performance! - Urara and Makoto, seeing them as idols, attempts to perform a duet together. Green Cures Show Their Strength! - Cure Mint and Cure March team up together to take down an Akanbe...or is it? Sunny Plus One... - Cure Sunny and Cure Sunshine Mirage are talking before a battle until Sunshine Mirage notices that Sunny's Cure name is the same as her own civilian name, Myoudouin Sunny. Pink and Pure - Love, Mana, and Cherry make plans to fight as a team whenever a monster is active, and this quickly happens. Gallery LeadCures.png|All lead Cures, with help from FairySina Trivia *In the artwork, all Cures (excluding the later Cure Ace and the Let's Mirage! Cures) from the previous movie are doing New Stage 2 poses. **Also, Cure Blossom Mirage is doing Cure Blossom's New Stage 1 pose and Cure Marine Mirage is doing Cure Marine's New Stage 1 pose. **In addition, Cure Moonlight and Cure Moonlight Mirage have the same exact pose. **Cure Ace will be added later in the picture. *This is the first movie to have a show as its sequel: Pretty Cure: Eien no Tomodachi, focusing on the adventures of the lead Cures after the movie's events. *Suteki Nazo shares the same first name as Ginzuki Nazo from Pretty Cure Love Love!, but it is unknown if they share something specific in common. *Some pairs of characters share the same seiyuu: **Shiny Luminous + Cure Marine Mirage **Cure Aqua + Cure Sunshine Mirage **Milky Rose + Cure Blossom Mirage **Cure Melody + Cure Moonlight Mirage ***All pairs include one of the Let's Mirage! Cures. *The villains in this movie are the main villains of the Pretty Cure seasons. *A hint in this movie was given that the Mirage Cures will become Super Mirage Cures in upgraded form, but the name was not official in this movie. **An attack similar to Mirage Light Reflection was performed, but it was not the same. *Only one minor character was in this movie, instead of being part of the story. *Like the other two New Stage movies, this one includes the ending of the current season as the ending of the movie. *Like DX 3, this movie also includes a poll, but with four more categories. *'Running Gag': A Smile/Doki Doki! Cure(s) and a Let's Mirage! Cure hold hands the first time running. These Cures (by group) are: **Leader Group: Happy (Smile) volunteers to run with Heart (Doki Doki!) and Blossom Mirage (Let's Mirage!). **Blue, Green, White Group: Marine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) volunteers to run with Diamond (Doki Doki!) after putting her hand in front. **Colorful Group: Peace (Smile) randomly holds Sunshine Mirage (Let's Mirage!) by the hand, but the bond is broken apart by the Zakenna. **(might add to script) Colorful Group: So far this is unconfirmed, but it might involve Ace (Doki Doki!) and Moonlight Mirage (Let's Mirage!) holding hands to run from the Zakenna before realizing they're too far behind from the others. Cure Believe's Favorite Scenes Cherry (blurting out) : I'M A PRETTY CURE TOO! Nozomi+Miyuki: Huh? Nozomi: Which Cure? Cherry: I am...Cure Blossom Mirage. Miyuki (looking at Nozomi) : Who's that supposed to be? ''-Nozomi sighs-'' ---- Yayoi: She's very cute! Cherry: Who said that? Yayoi: Allow me to... Miyuki: That was Kise Yayoi! ---- Diamond: I'll find you soon, Heart...I know it. Mint: I hope we will find the others soon. Beat: That's basically what Diamond was saying. Diamond: ...Yeah, let's just go with that! ---- ''-Sunny starts looking around, then sees Rouge-'' Sunny: Why does (points to Rouge) she look like me anyway? Moonlight Mirage: Are you two related in some way? ''-Rouge and Sunny look at each other-'' Rouge and Sunny: We're Pretty Cure! Moonlight Mirage: I'm sure everyone here is. ---- Blossom Mirage: Separating us from our teammates? What were you thinking? Black: Nice going with the speech. ---- Nazo: Sorry if I worried you all. I like pretending I'm a monster and my friends play as Pretty Cure! Moonlight: And which Pretty Cures do your friends play? Nazo: -points to Black- They play as her, -points to Peach- her, and -points to Blossom Mirage- her! Black+Peach+Blossom Mirage: Us?! Category:Made Up 'Movies' Category:Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Ashita no Tomodachi Category:Pretty Cure All Stars Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! related series Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! related series Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ related series Category:Smile Pretty Cure! related series Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star related series Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! related series Category:User: Cure Believe